


Happy Birthday Dean

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Thanks for checking out my work! Find me on tumblr @smiledean
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Happy Birthday Dean

Dean wakes up on his 42nd birthday with more aches than usual and an empty bed. _Great_ , _I can’t even get birthday cuddles,_ he thinks grumpily, getting up.

Dean’s morning stretching routine is interrupted by Cas entering their room, looking surprised that Dean is already up. 

“You weren’t supposed to be awake yet,” says Cas, frowning. 

Dean pulls on his dead guy robe and shrugs, “I can’t control when I get up, sunshine.“ 

Cas tilts his head, narrowing his eyes mischievously. Walking towards Dean with two fingers raised near Dean’s forehead, Cas says, “I could…”

"No, you are not going to mojo me back to sleep!” Dean exclaims, swatting away Cas’s hand. 

Frowning again, Cas sighs, “Dean, you’re messing with my birthday plan.”

“Since when do you have a birthday plan?” Dean questions, getting suspicious. He’s barely celebrated a birthday in his 42 years. Why start now?

Cas closes the gap between them, placing a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder - _the_ shoulder. “Since now. Dean, we’ve been through so much and we finally have time to relax. I want to make the rest of our lives together the best it can be, for all of us. And that starts with giving you a good birthday,” Cas says, his expression full of fondness.

Dean realizes that he’s smiling so stupidly now. Cas is right. They really do have the time to actually enjoy life and not worry about making it to the next day. He brings a hand to Cas’s cheek and leans in for a deep kiss. He will never get tired of kissing Cas. _Not a bad way to start my birthday_ , he thinks. 

Pulling away, Cas looks down to check his watch and grins. “I think I’ve stalled long enough for them to have finished up”, he says, looking back up at Dean with his eyebrows raised. “Ready for some breakfast?”

Dean rolls his eyes. Of course this was all part of the so-called _birthday plan. “_ Alright, let’s get this over with,” he groans, letting Cas lead him by the hand towards the kitchen. In the hallway, he can already smell the bacon and hear his brother and Jack whispering. 

As they round the corner, Dean sees an explosion of balloons and streamers. Cas, Jack, and Sam all break into a “Happy Birthday Dean!” which definitely seems rehearsed. 

At the table are Jack and Sam, sitting there with those stupid cone hats on their heads. Between them are plates piled high with bacon, eggs, waffles and - _are those rice krispies?_ Dean turns to Cas and sees that he is anticipating Dean’s response to the little surprise. A year ago, Dean may have complained about all the fuss, but this year was different. He was finally going to enjoy a birthday together with his family. 

Dean brings Cas’s hand to his lips, beaming through the kiss.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Dean says, heading straight towards those rice krispies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my work! Find me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
